Come Play With Us!
by iAlice-Collins105
Summary: You were warned... You just couldn't avoid the dark road, could you? /One Shot/
1. A Short End

**Come Play With us!**

"My name is Ahri..Who are you?..."

"My name is Shino.."

"My name is Yuki...Ahri, you should come play with us"

"Ok, I'll come over tonight." The blond twins looked at one another smiling.

"Alright. We live in a house in the forest. You can't miss it" Ahri nodded. And Yuki took her hand before she left. "Remember to follow that old road, the one no one ever uses anymore" Ahri blinked.

"Mama said to never go down that road... she warned me it was evil" Yuki laughed.

"My, your mother must have never been down the road. At the end of it lies a house, filled with happy children! Our home is located in the forest, located by the road...It is FILLED with sweets and goodies!" Shino said, smiling. Ahri nodded, hugging her new friends good bye.

"Ok! I'll see you later..." The twins waved, and vanished. The young Ahri began walking home, her doll in hand.

"Mama, I'm going out to play!"

"Oh Ahri, it's so dark...don't go to far, alright? Remember, stay away from that road!" The young child nodded.

"Okk mama!" She walked out, and headed towards the woods. She yawned, listening to the sounds around her. The sounds of nature silenced, and a voice full of sweetness and pure intentions led her to her destination. Two blond twins stood just before a huge castle like home. Old, nearly destroyed, this, was their home. Ahri smiled at the two as they both rested a hand on her shoulders, and led her inside. The big black doors that shut behind her, wouldn't be open again, for three years.

"Hey... Give me that.. hehe~" Ahri looked at the doll she held in her hands, looking up at Yuki, and she nodded, now a little frightened. She handed the doll over, and Shino pushed Ahri into a room, and sat her in a chair. Yukis' huge white bow sat on her head so perfectly it never moved when she walked. Her dress made her look so sweet. Shino, her twin brother had a small ponytail, tied with a black hair band. He wore shorts, and looked like an English child from the eighteenth century.

"Tea?" Ahri nodded, Yuki handing her a cup of tea immediately. Shino held a bottle of honey and syrup.

"Sweets for a sweety?" He said giggling. Ahri nodded uncomfortably. Shino then poured her some honey, and told her to sleep. Ahri closed her eyes, and she was dragged to the basement.

"Oh my you naughty child you hardly slept a wink! If your going to peek, maybe I should blind YOU instead?" Ahri cried silently.

"Oh why are you looking so afraid, like a little mouse? Is it because you want some milk to make you feel better?" Shino asked, smiling evilly.

"Oh how cute, you should giggle more often!" Yuki then grabbed Ahris' eye, ripping it out of her head. She sobbed, and Yuki smiled evilly.

"Ohhh, you are SO adorable..." Ahri began to run towards the door, only to get dragged back in.

"Help me!"

"Who's that?.." a few children looked at Ahri, blinking.

"I think we should play with her!" One of them said, and they circled her, Ahri screamed.

The next year and half was spent making pointless arrests for the girl who was found with deep gashes in her neck. She lived, and continued her life, going to school. People had turned this story and many others like it into books, parties, movies, and other things. The town blossomed, and tourists came from all around, and thousands of them disappeared, only when it was that time of the year.

And it WAS that time of the year again.

"Yooo, Miku, what uppp" A tall purple haired man asked, walking towards her.

"Uh I'm about to go home Gakupo. Are you Luka and the others still coming over tonight?" The man nodded smiling. Suddenly, two blond twins smacked into the two. Miku fell, her long hair scattering over the blond boy. His sister now sat on top of Gakupo.

"S-sorry..." The girl spat out, rather sweetly. She jumped off Gakupo, and pointed a finger at her brother, frowning.

"LEN, GIVE ME BACK MY SHEET MUSIC!"

"Fine, here..." The boy the blond girl had refereed to as Len threw a packet of sheet music into the air, the papers scattering. The girl ran off to retrieve them, and Gakupo helped, leaving Len and Miku to chat. He grabbed her hair, and removed it from his head. He stood, dusted himself, and starred down at the girl before him. Two strange long blue twin tails hung from her head. She dressed like any other student, and looked astoundingly innocent. He tilted his head, grabbing her hand, he kissed her ring finger.

"My name is Len Kagamine. That loud chatty girl over there, my sister, she's Rin Kagamine. We're...new here, who are you?" Miku gasped.

"Y-you seriously don't know who I am? My name is Hatsune Miku, cheerleader, leader in show choir, dance, and excellent at all thing related to pop, techno, and dance weather it be music, or art. I've won this school a third of its' awards...sorry if I sound to braggy." She said frowning. Len just laughed, patting her head, which she blushed at. An act that didn't go unnoticed.

"My my you have a pretty smile..." She smiled up at him.

"Hey... you and your sister should stop by later tonight. Me and the other big time honor students are hanging out my house. Y-you should come" He nodded happily.

"We'll be there... thanks for the invite, Hatsune-san... Come on Rin, we have to go get ready!" She looked at Gakupo, bowed, and waved. The twins ran off, driving away.

"What a cutey!"

"Better not let Luka catch you saying that, Gakupo-San!" The two laughed, and headed to Mikus'.

"Oh, hey Kurashi! Yonari! Glad you two FINALLY got here!"

"Yea sorry it took so long, Kurashi over here couldn't stop fixing her hair!" Yonari said, hugging his girl friend, laughing as she pouted cutely. Miku smiled and looked at the door.

"Hey Len, Rin, welcome.."

"Your house is BEAUTIFUL Miku, absolutely grand!" Rin said giggling. Len nodded in agreement. Miku then led everyone to the living room, there sat all of her friends. Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Teto, Ruko, Zatsune and of course, Neru and Haku. Everyone sat around, drinking soda, discussing new movies, tests and just anything. They had a few good laughs, until finally Ruko cleared her throat.

"I have to ask, who is the girl who looks just like you Zatsune-chan? I mean, she wears an eye patch.. Always in those BIG fluffy dresses" Zatsune thought for a moment laughing.

"You mean Ahri? She's.. literally like a daughter to me. I'm an orphan see, and so is she, so, we stay at each others houses frequently. She's always helping me out although she's just a junior... she's a real sweety" She said snickering. Miku giggled as did everyone else.

"So have you guys heard about those bizarre disappearances going on?" Kaito asked, putting an arm around Meiko, who giggled and hugged him. Luka raised an eye brow.

"Disappearances?..Care to share your info?" She asked, Gakupo hugging her like Meiko was hugging Kaito. Luka sighed and Kaito snickered.

"Apparently some blond twins have been kidnapping people. Not locals either, people from all over Japan. I wonder.. If we could go mess with em'" Kaito said, Luka shaking her head.

"You moron if a rumor like that is true, why would you even want to ATEMPT to mess with such kids? They sound dangerous..." Luka said coughing. Rin looked to Len who shrugged.

"MAYBEEE... LEN AND RIN ARE THE TWINS!" Meiko said making everyone gasp. The teens gasps turned to light laughs as the rest of the night was filled with jokes Soon, people began leaving. Rin had left with Meiko and Kaito, leaving Len and Miku alone. They sat in her room. Blue walls, different anime posters, and other cute Japanese items decorated her room. In the far back was a door which led to her recording studio. She had a huge walk in closet and a bathroom all to herself.

"Len-kun, thanks for coming tonight." he smiled nodding his head, flashing her his amazing grin.

"It was not a problem, and me and Rin had a blast!" Miku nodded giggling.

"We do this all the time. Usually my house. My parents aren't ever home...they're always traveling on business, so I always throw little parties or small get togethers like tonight. You've defiantly won my heart! Bu-but not like that..of course I-I mean.." Len started laughing.

"I get what you're saying Miku-San.. any-who, It's getting late, and I don't trust that Kaito guy with my sister.. So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He asked standing. She too stood up and nodded smiling. He kissed her fore head, ruffled her head, and left with a good night.

She giggled, jumping on her bed. She picked up her phone and quickly called Luka, and began their nightly gossip. Of course, tonight's main topic, Len Kagamine.

Miku, for the first time in weeks, had slept peacefully. She woke up the next day to the sound of her own recorded song. She slid out of bed, went through her morning routine, and finally, began biking to school. She had her own car, but she needed to exercise. She skidded the brakes once she reached her destination, only to be greeted by Rin, who wave giggling. Miku blinked, and waved back blushing a bit.

'Wow.. for a girl, she's very cute..' Miku cleared the thought from her mind, yawning a bit.

"Morning Miku-San, Len-kun said he enjoyed your company last night! I did as well, so thank you for inviting us. Oh, and I brought you this, for lunch.. It's leek and potato soup. Home made!" Miku blushed, and hugged Rin laughing. Luka randomly came up and hugged the two girls, souring the moment for Miku, but the girls laughed anyway.

"I heard of gift giving!" Luka said giggling. Kaito then pushed Luka out of the way, Gakupo caught her, and Meiko finally caught up with everyone huffing. Kaito smiled, and held a small box in front of Rin.

"For you ma' lady, an orange cream cake. It's also homemade." The three laughed, and headed off to class, allowing Miku to lock her bike up. She then nodded, strapped on her messenger bag, and headed inside the huge school. Passing by everyone, she slipped her shoes off, putting her school shoes on. She then dashed to her class room, she was still early, but only had a few minutes to chat with her classmates.

Neru looked over to Miku, waving. Haku waved happily, and Gumi tackled the blue haired singer.

"Ohhh, Miku-chan! YOU'VE GOT to listen to thi"

"Not right now Gumi-chan, I gotta go talk to Len-Kun" Gumi made the worst possible 'ohhh~' face, and Miku squirmed away.

"Have fun talking to your BOY FRIEND!" She screamed, the other class members gasping. Miku hid her face, and pushed Gumi back into her chair. She rolled her teal eyes, and walked over to Lens' desk. He set his book down, and looked up to her smiling.

"Well Morning Miku-chan!" She bowed blushing.

"M-morning..wh-what are you reading?" she asked, pointing to his book.

"Oh this? It's just some book I grabbed at the store. It was on sale, and I needed something to keep my mind busy" She read the title.

"Oh, Alice in Wonderland? Isn't that really popular in other countries?" Len chuckled nodding. Miku giggled too.

"Oh, hey Len, I was wondering..if your not doing anything.." hope glimmered in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to do something wi-" The bell chimed and she took her seat, which was located in the row closest to the window. She smiled a bit, realizing she was smack in between Rin and Len. Apparently, the teacher had made Luka and Len switch and made Haku and Rin switch, because not only was their seating different, he'd split up Kaito and Meiko, and made sure Gakupo was at least three seats away from Luka. Originally, they'd all sat in a cluster in the back of the room.

"Good morning class!"

"GOOD MORNING!" The class rang back, and the day begun.

"OH MEH GAWD! I can't WAIT to get into a university or something..." Meiko said sighing. Luka only giggled at the comment. Miku and Rin tagged along as they made their way to the roof. They opened the door to be greeted by Gakupo, Ted, Kaito, and Len. The girls giggled, and headed over. Everyone laughed, and before they all began eating, Kurashi and Yonari joined them.

Len, Rin, and Miku sat in a circle. Luka had her back against Mikus', and Len looked up at the sky.

"So what were you gonna ask me, Miku-Chan?" Len rang out, Rin giggling.

"I was just going to ask if you'd like to maybe...Come... watch me sing some time!" She said, now realizing how awkward it would be if she'd asked him out. Len laughed nodding.

"Sure, I'd love too" Miku nodded smiling happily. Rin then smiled, remembering something.

"Miku, could you take me to the mall with you some time? I've never been in one.. I've only been in little stores" She said, and Miku hugged Rin, stroking her head.

"You poor creature! Yes, we'll go after school today, it is Friday after all" She said, and Rin blushed, laughing, she hugged Miku back, Luka moving away to talk to Gakupo.

Miku let Rin go, and picked up her things, and headed back to class to finish off the day.

Everything was done. She'd went to kick boxing class, did a bit of yoga, worked on her piano and guitar playing, and had finished the day with her dance classes and other sports activities. She now began walking home, still in the black dress she'd worn during her drama rehearsal.

She squinted her eyes in the distance, and found a short cut to her home, and happily took it. The trees around her howled as the wind whipped against their branches. She made sure to keep her hair calm in the breeze, and stopped.

"W-who's their?" she asked, listening to the sweet melodic voice of a young girl. Out of the trees stepped two blond twins. Len and Rin.

"Oh? Who are you?" Rin asked, looking at Miku. Miku blushed.

"It's me, Miku... are you guys ok? You look funny" She said, looking at their clothes. They looked like they'd arrived from England in the early 1700's. The twins looked at one another.

"Oh..Miku-chan...how silly of us!" Len said, and Miku blushed, as the twins came and kissed her hands.

"We didn't recognize you in that dress...so unlike you" Rin said and her brother and her giggled at the same time.

"Come with us Miku, we'll show you a world, full of sweets and good intentions!" Len said, Rin nodding.

"the sweetest honeys and syrups, the sweetest of flowers and pretty things alike! Come with us, Miku!" Rin said, and they took her hands, and led her into the forest. She was frozen, a small smile stuck to her face. She as confused, but to enticed to move. She followed the twins, straight to their huge house. Located in a random part of the woods. The moon shone down, and covered the area in a blanket of silver light.

They led her inside, locking the door.

"Hmm...lets play a game! On your Mar-" Miku shook her head.

"I'm tired..." Len blind folded her, and Rin locked her up, chaining her. Len snickered. "Alright, come along then.." He said, dragging her at his heels, as they headed to the basement. They pushed Miku down onto the soft bed, and she cuddled against what she thought was an old bear. One she used to play with as a kid...

She moved once, her blind fold slipping off her left eye, and fell to sleep, the two twins, sitting at a table, sipping tea, laughing evilly.

Her sleep started out sweet, tender, loving. Every dream was more and more sadistic, and horrifying than the last, and eventually, she woke, gasping for air, realizing the knives in her chest weren't really there. She looked around, and noticed she'd been unchained.

Miku looked around, almost panicking. She found what she'd been looking for, a knife, stuck into the chest of a stuffed rabbit toy. She hid the knife behind her back, and played dead, peeking through the crack in the blind fold. The twins skipped into the room.

"Awww, I'm so glad we stumbled upon her. Our mirror self's are going to be sooo sad when we take her away! I mean, Rin and Len..I wonder if they know we exist, Yuki-chan.." Yuki nodded. "For all eternity, we'll be playing with Miku..and I know, Shino-san.. They'll know eventually I'm sure..." the two giggled, their doll like shadows stretched out and Yuki caught sight of the blue iris that belonged to Miku.

"My my, you've woken up to soon...If you want to peek at things that should not be seen, how about I blind you instead?" She offered, giggling evilly. Miku rose the knife, and Shino caught her hand, Yukis' eyes turning to a ghastly shade of orange as did Lens'.

"Hey...Give me that..hehe" She said, snatching it and she cut the blind fold off. Len got in her face, and she began crying. Her mouth stayed in a small horrified frown as she looked up at Shino.

"Aw, why are you looking up at me like a scared little mouse? Is it because you want warm milk like you got at your old home to make you feel better?" Yuki giggled.

"This is a home, our domain, a place we can play any game. It's a good as any home, and we offer the same false hospitality!" she told Miku, playing with a strand of her hair. Shino touched Mikus' face. More specificity, the corners of her mouth, bending it into a smile as tears slid off her face.

"Come on, show at that pretty smile, and giggle. You're much cuter that way!" Yuki said, finishing her brothers sentence. Shino then held Mikus' hand, and Yuki held her other, and they all went to sleep.

A year and a half later, a young battered broken Miku crawled down the streets, leaving a streak of crimson red behind her.

"H...help me!" Her voice vibrated off the walls, and with that, a group of people circled her, looked her over, and shook their heads. They all sprouted a gruesome smile on their face, and one by one, they plucked their heads off, linking arms, careful not to drop their heads, they all sung out,

_"circle you...circle you~"_

_**Beware the path shrouded in dark light,**_

_**for down the road lies a home that is sure to give a fright.**_

_**Sweets and goodies**_

_**is what you get offered and in return,**_

_**you get softer and softer**_

_**in the hands of your hosts. **_

_**The ones**_

_**who swear they can give you the most. **_

_**Grant your dreams, and offer you wishes, but instead**_

_**lock you away into a dream, that's forever filled with unpleasant things **_

_**and horrid screams.**_

_**Keep your mind clean, remember to never seem sad or unhappy **_

_**And beware the path with offers of goodies and taffies, **_

_**for down the road lies a home**_

_**filled with children.**_

_**Sweet and kind these children are most bizarre. **_

_**They dance, sing, and clap along to old songs and yet**_

_**they've been scarred.**_

_**These children who laugh and cry, who've never died,**_

_**who've never felt the sting of death**_

_**the warmth of the sun**_

_**the cooling bath of the moon**_

_**all they can do is stay locked away in a dark room.**_

_**They enjoy games, ones where pain rules over all**_

_**and one drop of blood never settles the draw. **_

_**They circle and laugh, watching as you lose your head**_

_**the only thing your mother ever kissed when taking you to bed.**_

_**Pray and wish all you want, but you were warned, you heard all the tales, **_

_**you watched adults hide behind black veils**_

_**Your friends..O! How they wailed.**_

_**Some, took a gun,**_

_**pulling the trigger, the bullet drilled a hole, through their minds, filled with dark thoughts and promising lies.**_

_**You were warned you were told**_

_**no matter young or old, never take the hand, of the host**_

_**who will lead you down the dark evil road.**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! 3

Ok so, what you just read, was PURE 100% boredom. Haha. I had fun writing it though.. kinda weird doesn't make since, but it was still fun! And for those of you who've been reading my Gorillaz story, Revolving doors, sorry for not posting a new chapter, I just needed a brake haha. BUT Don't worry because NOW, I will be working CRAZY hard on finishing the story, and amusing all of my readers! So, hope you enjoyed this, one chapter sort of thing... I enjoyed it, and your reviews are appreciated, and welcome!

Thanks from your favorite author, and buddy,

Alice Collins


End file.
